Shiny Luminous and the Magical Toy Emporium
In this story, Pretty Cure Max Heart character Shiny Luminous takes Porun to a magical toy store called Mr. Magorium's Magical Emporium. Storybook text Once upon a time in the Garden of Rainbows, there was a girl named Hilary Lightheart living with her mascot sidekick Porun. They had fun together until one day, they saw something magical crashing into their place. "What is it, Porun?" she asked him. "I'm guessing it must be a magic portal or something," he told her. So when they touched the magical thing that crashed on the ground, it magically took them away from the Garden of Rainbows to a place I really remember: Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium in New York City. Hilary and Porun were surprised so they got in. "This is incredible," she exclaimed with a smile. "I know," he replied. "the kids may think I'm a plush toy, but I can tell them what I actually am." "Then, let's show them." and they did. After she introduced herself and Porun to the local kids, she said to them, "I live in the Garden of Rainbows right after he came in. So you see, he's my companion who wants to have fun around, so I'm happy to help." "Where is Molly Mahoney?" asked Cassie. "Is she still working?" asked the chubby girl in pigtails. "Well," said Hilary. "I think we'll have to see what she's doing. Come on, Porun." And she took Porun to visit Molly Mahoney for the first time. "So, you must be Molly Mahoney?" asked Hilary. "Yep," replied Molly. "that's me. I was asked to run the store because of Mr. Edward Magorium's departure." Then, Hilary shook her hand and said to her, "I'm Hilary Lightheart and this is Porun. We live in the Garden of Rainbows." After he greeted her, Molly asked them for a tour saying, "Would you like to see more? There's plenty of toys all around here." "Oh, I love toys," gushed Hilary, and she took Porun throughout the way. They all had fun until something really special left him jealous. Brokenhearted, he went to find a criminal and trouble suddenly came. The kids were in panic and their parents were getting ambushed. "Porun," said Hilary. "why are you so grumpy? I would never mean to leave you out." "Because the other kids are rather sticking to plush toys than me." "I think there is a way we can stop this mischief." "And what is it?" asked Porun and she responded, "I have a feeling I can be Shiny Luminous and bring back the joy in this land. Porun, change into the Touch Commune and I will transform." And as he agreed, he did what she suggested. "OK, Hilary, I'm ready." he smiled, and as she raised up the Touch Commune, she said "here we go" and activated it. After this, she called out, "Luminous Shining Stream!" and after her full transformation, she declared, "A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous!" She also continued saying, "When one light meets another, their hearts become one!" and as she did the ending pose, all the kids cheered and chanted her name. Then, she went up to deal with the trouble that caused upon the Emporium. Movie transcript Hilary Lightheart: Oh, Porun, I just love New York City! It's full of so many goodies such as toys and snacks. Porun: I know, Hilary, it also serves some hotdogs in different styles! I want to try one with ketchup on mine. Hilary: Really? I've been longing for the same thing. (scene pages onto them both eating their very own hotdogs) Porun: This is delicious! Hilary: Yep, it absolutely is. Nobody can go on a tour with an empty stomach. Category:Storybooks Category:Pretty Cure Category:The Best of Shiny Luminous